


[Vid] Me And You (And You And Me)

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [4]
Category: Camelot (1967)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be.





	[Vid] Me And You (And You And Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



**Download:[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9njiwovb3nrrw9o/happytogether_camelot.avi/file)**

**Music:** "Happy Together" by The Turtles

**Lyrics:**

_Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_  
_So happy together_

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
_So happy together_

 _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

 _Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

 _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

 _Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_  
_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

 _Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

 _So happy together_  
_How is the weather_  
_So happy together_  
_We're happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_Happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_


End file.
